


In the End of the F***king World

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, But with Fluffy moments, F/F, Kara as Anger issues, Kara is powerless, Lena is Karas Best Friend, much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Hates how much people rely on her. Hates how much they rely on Supergirl. Kara hates how powerless she feels. How no matter how hard she tries she can't escape the shadow of who she once was.She wants to help but how can she help when shes just like everyone else?





	1. Not So Super Anymore

Kara moved carefully through the ruins of city avoiding the debris that now covered the city streets. She moved passed broken display windows that had been destroyed by the riots that had ravaged National City in wake of the world collapsing Events that occurred Six Months ago. The city had settled down over the last few months but it was still incredibly dangerous with mutant monsters released by Cadmus and groups of bandits both roaming the city. Kara stopped at starred in the reflective glass of the store window taking in her appearance. Kara ran a hand through her once long golden blonde hair had been cut short after an unfortunate encounter with a band of survivors who had taken a more Chaotic Evil approach to the end of the civilized world. The worn and dirty tan jacket she wore covered her body and kept the heat from escaping. There were tears in the fabric that had been haphazardly sewn closed in her spare time but the jacket had scars of its own just like Kara. The long sleeve shirt underneath was tucked into the dirty jeans that were then tucked into the brown work boots. Her grungy appearance was a testament to the fact that she hadn't showered in over a week.

The sound of voices floated through the air and hit Karas ears letting her know that someone was close. She couldn't make out what was being said but the closer she got the more voices she made out. It was disconcerting not being able to hear everything for miles any longer. It was disconcerting not being super any longer.

Kara moved toward the voices stopping only once she could make out what they were saying. She pressed her body against the derelict wall of a building listening to the voices as they spoke.

“It’s pretty obvious that we need to deal with this problem before it escalates any further.” One of the voice spoke sounding like it belonged to a male in his early 20s and it was very obvious that he was the leader.

“Come on, Kev. Let it go and let's get out of here.” Another male voice said, pleading with the first. It sounded like it belonged to a child who was scared and had every right to be.

Kara chanced a glance around the corner of the wall only to quickly returned to hiding when she locked eyes with who she assumed was the first person to speak. “Kev, don't...”  The sound of metal being scraped against the ground was all Kara heard that let her know that something bad was about to happen.

 _‘What I wouldn't give for x-ray vision now.’_ Kara thought as she listened as the sound as scraping got closer accompanied by heavy footsteps.

“I have ta Jay. Once I take care of this we can get out of this fuckin’ city. Once and for all.” The first person spoke and Kara’s breath caught in her throat as silence filled the air. The clank of metal was all the warning Kara got before pain shot through her arm. She bit back a scream as she ducked out of the way just as the man swung the metal pipe where her head had been. Clutching her, more then likely, broken arm and gritting her teeth Kara rolled out of the way of another well aim strike finally getting a good look at the man attacking. He had a crazed look in his eyes and his hair was matted to the side of this head. Kara watched as he raised the rusted pipe over his head a devilish smirk pulling at his lips. He brought it down toward her head and Kara rushed to block the pipe with her arm. Kara cried out in pain as the pipe collided with her now definitely broken arm and the man started laughing.

“Not so super now, huh?” He said and Kara squeezed her eyes shut against the pain gritting her teeth as she stared up at the man who had so much anger in his eyes that she could only wonder what it was that she had down to hurt him. She watched him raise his weapon once more and watched him get ready to swing it before squeezing them closed. The gunshot that echoed through the street was followed by the spray of something warm and wet on Kara’s face. She opened her eyes just in time to see the lifeless body of her attack collapse to the ground.

Kara stared at the body as blood poured from the wound at the back of his head forming a pool of crimson liquid, “Kara! Are you okay!?” Kara looked toward the voice to see her sister jogging toward her while holstering her gun.

She stopped looking worriedly down at Kara and that shouldn’t have bothered her but it did, “I’m fine!” Kara snapped and in her anger moved to push herself up forgetting about her injured arm. The moment she put pressure on her arm pain shot through it and she couldn’t keep from crying out in pain clutching her arm to her chest.

“Kara you're hurt.” Alex said as she kneeled down in front of her, “Let me take a look.” Kara glared up at her only for Alex to give her a dirty look, “Oh don’t give me that look. Just let me help you and don't make a big deal for once.” Kara reluctantly let Alex examine her arm which mostly included her poking and prod her arm before eventually saying, “Well I’m pretty sure your arm is broken.”

“I could have told you that.” Kara snipped watching as Alex took off her jacket followed by her long sleeve shirt so she was only in a t-shirt.

“Take your jacket off.” Kara complied wincing slightly at the motion and the pain that came with but eventually she managed to get her jacket off. She watched as Alex ripped the sleeves off her shirt and held out her hand, “Give me your arm.” Kara did what she was told and watch Alex as she tied the sleeves around her arms. Alex tore her shirt in half before standing up and gesturing for Kara to do the same. Kara did as she was told and let Alex tie the shirt around her neck before maneuvering it around her arm so that it was safely nestled in the makeshift sling. Lastly, she removed her belt and wrapped it around Kara’s broken upper arm and securing it against her side. “There. That should be good until we get back to base.”

Kara nodded and turned around. She kneeled to retrieve her jacket when she locked eyes with those of a child. She watched his head disappear around the wall and Kara knew that she couldn’t leave him out here alone. The hero in her wouldn’t let her. She pulled her jacket on one-sidedly and moved toward where the child was, “Kara what are you...”

Kara ignored her sister as she took a step around to corner to find the boy huddled in a ball his face buried in his knees, “Hey there.” He flinched and Kara frowned before letting out a sigh. She gingerly took a seat close to him speaking quieter than before, “So was that your brother?” The child nodded sniffling and Kara let out a sigh, “Was he your only family?” Again he nodded and Kara ran her hand over her face before turning to look at the young boy who could only be about 12 or 13, “I’m so sorry.”

He looked up and her finally speaking, “You're sorry?” He anger flared across his features and Kara tried to smile calmingly.

“I really am-” Kara was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and she watched as the boy collapsed to the ground. Kara starred in disbelief at the lifeless body of the child and at the knife that was held limply in his hand. He was dead. The boy was dead. The child was dead and she hadn’t been able to do anything to save him. What kind of superhero couldn’t even help a single child?

“Kara, are you okay?” Her sister’s voice cut through Kara’s thoughts and the feeling of a hand on her shoulder jerked her mind back into motion.

“Don’t touch me!” Kara yelled shrugging Alex’s hand off and pushing herself to her feet.

“Kara wait!” Alex called out but Kara didn’t stop just kept moving forward squeezing her eyes shut against the tears.

_‘What good am I if I can’t even save a single child?_ _What good am I if I can’t even save myself?’_ Kara rubbed her arm over her eyes before looking up at the sky which was cloaked in thick gray clouds that blocked out the sun. 


	2. Familar Faces

It was insane how quickly the world had gone to shit. How quickly we had gone from a civilized society to an apocalyptic hellscape where the everyman for himself way of thinking was the norm. Lena moved through what had once been the bustling downtown of National City and was now desolate ruins. All the storefronts had been destroyed and the contents raided during the riots that had followed in the first waves of panic. Lena was maneuvering her way around the debris of broken glass and wood that filled the streets when she heard voices. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but they were getting closer.

The sound of voices floated through the air and Lena quickly moved to hide in what had once been some kind of boutique. She pressed her body against the wall listening as the sound of footsteps closed in and the voices became clearer, “...just how recklessly stupid that was!?” A female voice echoed through the empty street and Lena swore that she recognized it from somewhere. “I mean disappearing like that. Do you understand how worried I was? Those people could have-”

“Could have what Alex!?” Another woman cut the first off and there was something familiar but her voice. Something the Lena just couldn't quite place. “Could have killed me? Don’t you think I know that!” The silence that followed was almost deafening. “He was just a child Alex.” The second woman said her voice barely above a whisper. “He didn’t deserve to die.”

“Kara...” Lena felt her breath catch in her throat at the name, “No one deserves to die but the world is a dangerous place now and we have to be people we don’t want to be in order to survive.” Said the woman her voice full of pain and Lena had to dig her nails into her hand to keep from crying out in relief.

_ ‘Kara is alive. She’s alive. She’s-’  _ Lena stopped her from that train of thought. Forced herself not to jump to conclusions.

“Don’t give me that BS Alex! The world was a dangerous place before everything went to hell and we didn’t go around killing people just because they might end up being dangerous. It’s not right.” The way Not-Kara said the last sentence sealed Lena’s fate as she let out a much to loud gasp before clasping her hand over her mouth.

“Did you hear that?” Not-Kara said and Lena cursed herself as the sound of footsteps approached her hiding place.

“No, I didn't.” There was an aggravated sigh, “Listen if someone’s hiding then maybe you shouldn’t find them.” The footsteps stopped and there was a gasp, “Hey there’s no need for lewd hand gestures. I’m just trying to help.” The sound of gravel crunching underfoot let Lena know that person who was moving toward her had turned around.

“Well, golly gee Alex why didn’t you just say so.” Sarcasm dripped from their voice. Lena’s mind came to a stop. There was only one person who used the words ‘Golly’ and ‘Gee’ and her name was Kara. Before her mind could process what was happening her body was moving and was walking toward the door.

Lena stepped out of the building talking in the familiar faces before her. The person closest to her was definitely Kara. Her once long blonde hair had been cut short to just above her ears and she no longer wore the glasses that constantly slipped down her face making it even more obvious that she was Supergirl. Her once soft blue eyes were hard with anger and pain but nonetheless, they were still Kara’s. “Kara...” Lena muttered before lurching forward and enveloping Kara in a tight embrace. “I’m so happy to see you, Kara.”

She felt her wrap her arm around her slightly patting her back, “It good to see you too, Lena but uh, could you let me go. You're kinda hurting me.”

Lena pulled away and finally took notice of the makeshift sling and how Kara’s arm was nestled in it. Lena didn’t need to think too hard about how Kara’s arm had ended up in its current position. All someone had to do was look up at the cloud-covered sky and see how it blocked out the light from the sun. Anyone with even a basic understanding of Kryptonian biology knew what that meant. No sun meant no more powers. No powers meant no more Supergirl. Lena could hardly imagine how hard this was for Kara. “Oh, sorry...”

“If you too are done we need to keep moving,” Alex said and Lena finally took in her appearance. Her previously short hair had grown out slightly other than that she seemed more or less the same. She placed a hand on her hip, “You can join us if you want, Miss Luthor.”

Lena looked back at Kara who had turned her attention elsewhere but Lena could make out the pensive look on her face. “I think that sounds nice.”

Alex started walking gesturing with her head, “Come on then.” Lena went to follow her before stopping and turning to look at Kara who was still staring off into the distance.

“Is everything okay, Kara?” Lena asked. She watched as her shoulders sagged as she let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah. Everything's just peachy.” Kara wasn’t very convincing but Lena didn’t get a chance to question her any further when Kara started walking after Alex.

Lena watched her back for a while before walking after her with heavy foot and heart.

  
  



	3. Running on Empty

The moment Kara arrived back underground she collapsed to ground exhaustion taking hold of her. Alex and Lena were calling out her name in concern but their voices sounded like they were coming from so far away that she could barely understand them. She struggled to keep her eyes open and keep from passing out right there. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept let alone the last time she had eaten. She was running on fumes. 

“We need to get her downstairs.” The feeling of someone grabbing her under her arms barely registered, “A little help, Luthor.” Lena took her injured wrapping it around her shoulder and pulled Kara to her feet. The pain that Kara should have felt was a barely there ache as her mind had begun to shut down. To be frank it was a miracle that she had made it back to the base before passing out. “Kara, can you use your legs?” Alex asked and Kara managed to shake her head her head mumbling a ‘no’. Alex sighed at this response. 

“Where are we heading?” Lena asked concern in her words. Kara struggled to hang on to consciousness as the continued to move down the hall. 

“We’re going down. We need to get her into the yellow sun pod.” Alex said and Kara let her eyes drift closed, her mind drifting further toward unconsciousness.

“You have one? Then why don’t you-” The rest of the statement was lost as Kara drifted into unconsciousness.

The sound of voices pulled Kara back into awareness and Kara let out a groan as her head lolled to the side. The talking came to a sudden halt and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, “Kara...” Lena’s voice sounded much closer this time and was full of concern, “I’m so glad your wake.” 

“I told you she’d wake up.” Alex’s voice spoke up and Kara peeled her eyes opened before screwing them shut. “She just needed a sun nap along with some food and water.” 

Kara hesitantly opened her eyes blinking against the light and up at her sister, “You say that like I’m some kind of plant.” This didn’t get the laugh out of her sister that she’d wanted it to instead the smile fell from Alex’s face replaced with a serious frown. 

“You really worried us, Kara.” Lena said and Kara looked at her taking in the concern that colored her features. “You shouldn’t push yourself like that. Believe me when I say I speak from experience.” Kara looked away suddenly ashamed of her actions. 

“I’m sorry. I...” She trailed off and took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, “It won’t happen again.” 

“You’re right it won’t.” Lena said placing a gentle hand on her cheek, “I won’t let it.” Kara felt tears form in her eyes. 

Alex scoffed, “You don’t think I’ve tried to get her to take care of herself. She hasn’t exactly been listening to me as of late.” 

Kara felt a splinter of guilt pierce her heart but before she could say anything Lena spoke, “And what makes you think I’ll have the same results?” Kara watched Lena as she looked up at Alex, “I’m a Luthor after all and we always get what we want.” Lena turned back to Kara and said her voice taking on a much softer tone, “Do you think you could eat something for me, Kara?” Kara gave a nod and Lena smiled, “Good. I’ll open a can for you.” Kara pushed herself up wincing slightly as she put pressure on her right arm. She looked down at her arm which had been properly bandaged while she slept. “Here,” Lena said holding out a can with a plastic fork in it that Kara took with her uninjured arm. 

She shoved a forkful of the beans into her mouth chewing slowly before swallowing. The moment the food hit her stomach her realized just how empty it was and began to shovel the food into her mouth as fast as she could chewing and swallowing as safely as was possible. Kara tossed the empty can to the side wiping her mouth on her sleeve mumbling, “More.” Lena quickly hands Kara another open can and Kara quickly downed whatever had been in the can before turning to Lena, “More please.” 

“Sorry Kar but that's all we could spare for now. Your gonna have to deal until supper.” Alex said as she moved over to the switch of the sunbed. 

She moved to turn it off but stopped when Kara spoke, “Can you leave it on for a little longer?” Alex pulled the switch shutting off the sun pod.

“Sorry, no can do.” The light faded from the overhead lamp and Kara could already feel its effects fading. “Luthor, make sure Kara doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m doing my rounds.” Lena nodded.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Kara said as she shot to her feet only for her legs to give out from under her. The only reason she didn’t collapse to the ground was because Lena had lunged forward grabbing her under her arms. Lena smiled down at Kara and Alex laughed from behind her.

“Yeah, you do. Keep an eye on her Luthor.” Alex said and Kara craned her neck to watch her disappear out the door. 

“Let’s get you back into bed.” Lena gently maneuvered Kara back onto the sunbed before couching on the ground, “Why don’t you get some more sleep?” 

“I’m fine, Lena.” Kara said as she dug the heel of her hand into her eye. “I just-” Lena reached up pulling Kara’s hand from her eye and taking it in hers. 

“Kara will you please just get some more sleep. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” Kara looked at their intertwined hands and then up at Lena’s face who looked down at her in loving concern. 

Kara let a frown pull at her lips, “Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” Lena smiled softly at her and without missing a beat stood up and crawled over Kara maneuvering herself so that she was spooning Kara all the while keeping their hands intertwined. 

“I should probably catch up on my sleep as well.” She placed her head on Kara’s shoulder, “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Kara laid her head down, closing her eyes and let her mind be claimed once more by sleep.


End file.
